


Aye, Captain

by JayTheNovice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A horrid excuse for a fic, Alternate Universe, M/M, Parrot!Moblit, Pirate AU, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheNovice/pseuds/JayTheNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Levi and co. are an esteemed band of pirates who happen to take Eren prisoner. Over time, he has to learn to live with them and conform to their culture, all the while avoiding Levi's deadly temper. They need him for his skills, and he needs them for survival. Despite hating the pirates and all they stand for, Eren finds himself more at home there than on land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a multichapter work, if that wasn't obvious. This ship speaks to me on a very emotional level that I couldn't ignore. So, I did a short little drabble that morphed into this teaser of a first chapter, because I can't be damned to write more without making this chapter into a novel.
> 
> In this, I set Levi at about 25/26 years old. It's young for a captain, I'm sure, but fuck it. It makes me a lot less guilty about this ship. ^^' If I fucked up anything, please do tell me so I can attempt to fix it. I'm posting this on tumblr and ff.net. Also, rating is just kinda there for now until I decide where I want this to go.
> 
> I plan on updating later this weekend, but we'll see. 
> 
> Yup.

"I'll kill you! Every one of you!" An angry voice could be heard from below the deck, and a few chuckles responded.

"The kid has balls, I'll give 'em that," a rough voice said, causing a few more nervous laughs. The owner of the voice was Auruo, a crew member on the  _Trost_ , a renowned pirate vessel. He was the one with the inflated ego, and the only one who suffered any damage in the attack on Dr. Jaeger's ship.

* * *

 

_The suns color was just starting to kiss the horizon as the pirate ship approached. They had heard rumors of the nearby kingdom sending for it's esteemed doctor while in port. The kingdom is known to be at war with another across the sea, and their full focus was set on it's navy._

_For the people, this meant their ill would not be properly attended to. To the captain of the_ Trost _, this meant his crew would be. They have been long suffering minor illness and infected wounds, and had no supplies to see to their full recovery. With Dr. Jaeger's departure to sea came the pirate's chance at luxury._

_They had been discreetly following the small transport for three days and four nights. Come full light, the Captain would lead the rest of his crew in to raid the unsuspecting, and mostly unprepared, vessel. For now, he stood on the bow of his ship, watching the sun rise up from the depths._

_"Levi, the crew is ready to board." His first-mate's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her and took in her clean outfit. Good, they actually did their laundry this time around._

_"We won't be able to use canons this time, Hanji. Tell Gunter to keep them loaded in case, but not to fire unless I give the order. We need those supplies intact." Orders given, he turned back around. Sadly, the sun had continued while he was distracted, and was now almost fully in the sky. He sighed at having missed it, but went to fetch his weapons._

_He emerged from his quarters with his cutlasses sheathed on each hip. "Petra, are we close enough to board?"_

_"Yessir!" The woman called from her post at the ropes. "The doctor is trying to steer away, but he hasn't enough speed to escape."_

_"Good. Gunter, stay behind and man the ship. Be prepared to fire the canons when we disembark with the supplies," the short pirate did not waver or check to ensure his words were heard. He grasped a rope and kicked the side of the ship hard. He flew backwards, gripping the rope tight enough for the twine to dig into his palms. Again, he kicked the ship, but this time he was passing the side and swinging over the navy transport. A small thud was heard as his boots hit the deck in a fluid landing. He rose from his slight crouch as he heard the others drop down beside him._

_"Erd. Tie the ropes," he barked as he unsheathed his first blade to deflect a guards attack. "Petra, locate the cargo. Auruo, round up their crew."_

_All the while, a boy was resting under the deck, barely 17 years young. He woke to boots hitting the wood above him, and was at first puzzled. His tired mind registered the situation as he heard the metal clang of swords clashing. "Pirates!" he whispered, reaching for his own short sword._

_He was about to rush on deck to assist the few guards that accompanied the doctor when a rather ugly man burst in, a stupid smirk and a pained look on his face. "Oh, how cute! Little kid has a toy sword? Come on, brat, just put it down. I won't hurt ya."_

_Eren had no idea how to actual wield his weapon, but pure rage pumped through him, making that fact unimportant. He went to drop it, then sneered at that overly-confident man as he swiped at him. He grinned at the man's surprised expression, swiping again. A red line was starting to form on the man's chest from the first swing, and now his sleeve was turning crimson. "Damn twerp! I'll fuckin' show you..."_

_The last thing Eren could remember was that brute surging towards him, shining cutlass raised._

* * *

It had been two hours since the  _Trost_ had departed from what was left of the doctor's ship. They left them alive, for the most part, as Levi was not an overly cruel man. They did, however, take everything of worth, and one other thing. They tossed the medical supplies in the hold with the food stock, as well as the gold they found. Their last prize was more difficult to store, as the boy was loud and obnoxious.

The captain had taken him from Auruo, who seemed to have taken a small beating from the boy, and thrown him into the hold with the rest of their loot. He did so with the reasoning that the rich doctor could be bribed with the life of his son. The worth of the situation was slowly decreasing, as the boy did nothing but struggle and yell since he woke.

"Enough!" A stern voice yelled as the door to the hold was thrown open. The tone and sharpness of that voice threw Eren off guard and into a stunned silence. From his place tied to the wooden beam, he watched the man approach. "We can gag you, if you want that instead, brat."

"You scum can do whatever you like! I'll kill each of you!" The teen spat at the boots in front of him, grayish blue eyes glaring up into dull grey.

A disgusted look flashed across the man's face as he looked down at his saliva-covered boot. "Filthy," was his only verbal response. His cold eyes appraised the boy before him as the dirtied shoe shot out in an expert kick. It connected with Eren's ribcage, whose breath rushed out of him with a strangled sound. Another kick caused Eren's face to be lashed harshly against the wood. He tasted blood from his split lip, and again spat out at the pirate.

The pirates eyes burned at the red splattering his clothing. "You shitty brat..." Eren held his breath as a cutlass was drawn and neared his throat. He closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the fear he felt. He flinched back, pressing himself against the wood behind him. He could feel the blade kiss his skin, then a slight pressure making warm blood bloom from the thinnest of cuts.

This was it. Eren Jaeger was going to be killed by this pirate scum. He was going to die for his own loud mouth and shitty attitude. Nowhere to run, he squeezed his eyes tighter and awaited the death that was sure to come.


	2. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds that not all pirates are the same. 
> 
> And also that this particular crew is crazy.
> 
> Otherwise known as Eren goes from 'gfdi i hate pirates what the actual fuck' to 'that's some crazy shit, THAT'S some crazy shit, I'M some sorta crazy, shit...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops that took longer than expected. 
> 
> Welp. My bad. 
> 
> So I delved more into Eren's adjusting to his situation, and expect plenty more of that later. And for those that want insta-smut, sorry, but this will be a rather slow build. 
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy!

Eren could feel the cold metal on his neck, biting at his flesh. This was it. He was going to be beheaded as he knelt and dumped into the unforgiving ocean.

"Levi! Oh, goodness... Already?" A happy female voice rang from behind the captain. "Cap'n, you should stop killing the captives before we can use them!" Blue-green eyes finally opened and stared in confusion. 

A woman with glasses and a strangely pleased look was standing beside the man, Captain Levi, she had called him. The man straightened, his blade gone. "How could we use such a useless kid?" His harsh voice was clearly angry, and Eren realized that the tone he had heard earlier must have been his normal sound. 

"He's trained in medicine! Ain't that right, cutie?" She had addressed him, but it was all he could do to stare at her in utter confusion. Levi kicked his side, jolting him painfully out of his daze. 

"Y-Yes! Well, not trained... I know some things. But how...?" Brown eyes smiled down at him, addressing his unasked question. 

"Your father is a doctor, he must have taught you something! See, Levi!? We can use him!" 

"If you intend to let him poison us, then yes. He'll be extremely helpful."  
They argued in a similar manner for a few minutes, leaving Eren to listen in a stunned silence. This woman... She wanted him to join their crew, didn't she? 

"Tch! As if I'd help any of you! I'd rather die than help petty pirates!" His voice interrupted their argument, reminding them both of his prescence there. 

Thinking back on his word choice, Eren found himself staring- no, glaring at the man. His attire and mannerisms were not like the pirates the navy men described when he was a kid at his father's paitent bed. No, this man wore a sophisticated and well-kept coat, although he was hatless, and had a cravat tucked impeccably neatly at his collar. Every button on his shirt was straight and tucked into his waistline perfectly. Even his hair was tidy!

Suddenly, Eren felt ashamed that a pirate was better dressed than himself. As he glanced down to a modest garment and pants stained from travels at sea, he sighed inwardly. An elite doctor for a father, and yet Eren's hair was still scruffy and untamed. 

"My apologies, Hanji. You were right, this kid has limitless potential and should certainly be in charge of our crucial medical supplies." Levi's words dripped with sarcasm and venom as he adjusted his perfect cravat. 

The woman only smiled, obviously used to the verbal abuse of her captain, before she turned and spoke over her shoulder, "So great of you to agree!" Her step was bouncy and it reminded Eren of an excited youth on Christmas Day. 

Once at the door, she winked and waved. Her parting words, however, made Eren doubt if she was as kind as she appeared. "Cap'n, don't hurt him too badly. If it doesn't work out, we can still make a fortune with him from Pixis. You know how he loves pretty boys! Bye, Eren, and behave!"

~~~~~~~~~

Of course. She's still a pirate, and she's still scum. She's nice scum, but still not trustworthy. 

Alone with the captain, he cleared his throat shyly. "So, uhm..." His words trailed off, his anger replaced by confusion and fatigue. 

"Listen here, you insulate shit. Since Hanji seems to think you might be worth more than the salt on my boots, I'll keep you. For now." He disappeared from Eren's field of view and he heard the metallic sound of a knife being drawn, then the faint sawing of a blade on rope. "You'll stay on the _Trost_ as a hostage and a trial nurse until we get to our next port," he spoke clearly and slowly, as if addressing a mildly intelligent parrot. Eren was already too miffed to hear it. 

"So you're going to use me as a nurse then sell me at port?!" Eren cried, three parts angry, one part confused. "Why would I cooperate with a pirate just to be a slave for the rest of my life?"

A grunt sounded from behind him, and his ropes slackened. Before he could take advantage, however, a vicegrip on his arms and the ropes around his ankles kept him from escaping. Where he would escape to was a mystery, and one left forever unanswered.

"I said trial, didn’t I? As much as it pains me, we need someone to clean our scraped knees." A harsh shove made him hurdle forward and nearly sent him face-first into the floorboards, if it hadn't been for Levi's solid grip. "Don't make this difficult and just shut the fuck up. Be a good little nurse, and you probably won’t be hurt." 

Eren's mind spun. Perhaps it was the hit to the head, maybe it was the near-death experience, but it thoroughly jumbled the young boy's thoughts. He tried desperately to force a decision into place, weighing his choice. On one hand, he could wind up a sex slave in an unknown port with little to no escape opportunity. On the other, these scoundrels had just raided his father's transport, likely killing him. But they would eventually accept him, right? He could live semi-normally with them, right? Maybe they would kill other pirates!

No, of course not! Eren backpedaled immediately. Pirates would never replace his family and friends, and he would just become a criminal himself! But, were clean hands worth being a slave?

If only there was a way to do neither... An in-between of sorts. The lightbulbs in his head were hazy and dim, but they started to appear. He could act for now, certainly! Fooling some stupid pirates can't be difficult, everyone knows pirates are just people who weren't smart enough for a trade. Then, at the port, he would make his escape and find his father, a kingdom soldier, anyone at all to get him home. Simple! And everyone thought Armin was the smart one. 

His smug mood was soon abandoned as he was brought into a spacious cabin. He hadn't even realized he was being moved while consumed by his thoughts. Typical of him to zone out that way. Perhaps that's why Armin is the smart one. 

"This is my cabin. You don't touch anything, you don't look at anything, and you do not say a word." The smooth voice was neutral again, or as neutral as this man seems to get. A few strides and metallic clink later, one of Eren's wrists was handcuffed to the nook near the large desk. Tugging, he found his right wrist cuffed to a false cabinet beneath him. His legs were kept bound as Levi walked swiftly past and sat at his deak. He seemed to be looking for something, and Eren wondered just how much work a pirate had to do that required a desk. 

Since he was obviously not going anywhere any time soon, he cast his eyes upon his new environment. It seemed that he would be spending most of his time here. At least, that’s what his gut told him. He was almost sure that the plush nook was meant to act as Eren’s prison and bed during his stay. Admittedly, it was better than the small transport ship he had been on prior. Cleaner as well, he noticed. Not a speck on the wooden floor, Eren marveled to himself.

Not only was it clean and plush, but it was well furnished and fancy. The interior of the ship reminded the boy of the wealthy paitents of his father. They had grand rugs and curtains like in this room, and large bookselves, though he doubted the same books were available here. He could smell a mixture of soft lavender and quality soap, and he could easily forget he was captive on a pirate vessel. 

He risked a glance at the captain, who was seated at his desk, sorting through parchment and maps. Thankfully for the boy, the pirate had placed his weapons on their stands and didn't seem to pay any further mind to his house guest. Because of his distraction, Eren took the chance to analyze - and admire - Levi's features. 

He was truly beautiful. Sharp features and eyes a shade of grey not unlike the waves Eren could see out of his nook window... But no, the colors were different. One was intimidating, cold, and violent, the other was of a beautiful monster, lit by the moon and flowing steady. 

Oddly, he didn't know which grey he addressed with either description. 

All in all, this ship, it's crew, and it's Captain did not meet Eren's expectations of pirates. He wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not. 

Suddenly, time sped back up and Levi's smooth voice cut through the boy's skull. "Oi, brat, are you even listening?" 

Eren's brown locks were bouncing in a nod faster than he could process the words. "Yeah, okay. What's your name?" 

"Eren," he said quickly, keeping his eyes trained on his captor. 

"Best get some rest now, Jeager. Tomorrow we begin your trial run," came the voice as stone eyes averted back to the papers before them. 

Now that he mentioned it, Eren was exhausted mentally and physically. Despite his uncomfortable position and his prickling hand, the teen found himself lulled into sleep by the waves and the scratching of Levi's pen upon his maps. 

~~~~~~~

His so called rest was cut short by his jaw hitting something hard. His eyes flew open and focused on the polished wood floor he had landed on. 

"Are you awake now, Jeager?" came a voice that was starting to become familiar. It sounded from behind the boy, and he heard the rope binding his ankles sever and fall. 

"Yes!" Eren scrambled to his feet, leaning down due to his shackled wrist. He peered down at the man, noting with a mental laugh the height difference he never noticed before. 

"Yes what? Address me properly," sneered the man. He bent to level of the handcuffs, retrieving a small key from inside his coat. 

"Yes... sir." Eren sounded like a child as he grumbled the words, shaking the pin needles out of his freed hand. 

Levi rose and turned, striding with purpose to the door. "Try anything I don't like, and we'll see if we can't lure a shark with your blood," he reminded, signalled for the kid to follow him. 

Once on deck with the sun beaming down, Eren glanced around, foolishly hoping for land. All he found, however, were unfamiliar faces, all turned curiously toward him. Immedietly, the same man with the contorted face was approaching him. "This is the fucking brat! Petra, let me go! This kid needs to learn some respect!" the man boomed, barely being held back by a pretty young woman, though not Hanji. He assumed her to be Petra, and was surprised by her interception. 

"Respect?! You attack my father's ship, then demand respect from me!? No wonder you got cut by some brat like me, you're as stupid as you are ugly!" Eren couldn't help yelling.

Both parties turned when their captain made a low chuckle. "First test, Jaeger: Dress Auruo's wounds. Gunter has an infected leg to look at as well." Again, the entre crew was staring curiously, this time at Levi. "Well? Stop staring and get back to work." 

The bristles rising on Eren and Auruo's necks settled as Eren cleared his throat. "Eren Jaeger, the, er... Nurse. For now," he sputtered, almost incoherently. The crew seemed satisfied with the answer to their silent questions and wandered to do whatever it is pirates did on a fine morning. 

That left Eren awkwardly between Auruo and Levi. "I need supplies," he spoke up, turning towards the shortest. "Sir," he added hastily at the look he was receiving. 

Suddenly, a careening woman collided with Eren's back. He surged forward from the added weight as Hanji cackled, catching them both in an act of unlikely grace. "I can help him, Capt'n!" she practically shouted, releasing her hold on Eren to preform a mock salute. 

Levi only nodded, disappearing into his cabin silently. Eren couldn't help but feel nervous alone with the woman. She had an aura of energy about her, but he wasn't sure if it was positive just yet. 

"Now that sourpuss is gone, let's get to know each other! Whaddya say, Eren?" Her giggle wasn't one of amusement or joy. To the teen, it sounded hungry. 

He gulped to remove the dry lump in his throat before speaking, "What do you want to know?" 

She waved him off impaitently. "We'll get to that later. I'm Hanji Zoe, first mate of the _Trost_! My parrot, Moblit, is probably on the bow somewhere, you'll meet him later. Now, I know this must all be very new to you..." as she rambled, Eren got the feeling she wasn't interested in him at all, just about running her mouth. A small weight lifted from his chest at the thought. Telling his life story to a batshit crazy pirate was not something he wanted to partake in. 

He effectively tuned her out until she started on about her so called experiments. "What do you do, exactly?" he asked. "Er, try to, that is." The teen instantly regretted his words when she tugged him along with her down a flight of dimly lit stairs, talking even more animatedly than before. 

"Oh, Eren, isn't it genious?!" Her voice finally paused long enough for Eren to think. The woman must have had an extreme pair of lungs to allow for that many words. 

"If you know so much about human structure, why aren't you the doctor?" the boy thought aloud. 

"Hmm? I'm a scientist, not a doctor! They are very different, I'm afraid. You know, I was the biologist with Levi's squ-" Her words ended abruptly and her expression turned thoughtful. "Nevermind," she finished, diving into a few boxes. 

"See, I was hoping to use some of the more chemical based stuff in my experiments, but Captain Spoilsport said I can't touch anything." Her chipper tone was back as she flung bandages and antiseptics of different kinds at the flailing youth. A large bottle of antibiotics hit him along his collarbone, knocking him back to fall with a grunt. 

"Hanji, I don't need all this right no-OW!" A stitching kit bounced off his skull. "Hanji!!" 

"Do you think mermaids would lay eggs or give live births? Are they able to breed with sirens? After all, it's said that sirens have fish tails too! Perhaps the offspring of the two would be infertile..." 

Eren didn't stick around to hear the rest. With his arms full of medical supplies and head spinning, he made his way back to where he and Hanji had left Auruo. 

He took several deep breaths before approaching, knowing full well the older man would taunt him again. However, he found the deck void of funny looking men. 

"Auruo?" The teen nurse called out, looking around curiously. Now that he looked, no one else seemed to be around either. "You're kidding..." Eren mumbled to himself. "Is this some sort of trick?" 

He hadn't wandered far when he heard laughter somewhere below him. It took him a few minutes to find a way down to meet the sound, and when he did, he was greeted with laughter anew and the scent of greasy meat. 

"Oh, t's ye," he heard as the laughter died. "Tha's right, we forgot t' tell ye it was chow time. Ya hungry?" Eren nodded, and his stomach groaned loudly in agreement. After all, he hadn't eaten since yeaterday morning. "Ha, well t's too bad, eh? T's all gone!" 

The baffled teen looked at the table, at their plates half clear on the wood. All the crew appeared to be present, save for Captain Levi and his first mate. Even the bird Hanji was rattling on about was there. 

"Erd! That's not nice! Nor is it true!" Petra gestured for Eren to approach, flicking at the male beside her and muttering something. 

A stool materialized between her and the man, called Gunter, and Eren tentatively sat. The med supplies in his arms tumbled onto the table, clattering everywhere. They all watched him, which made the youth feel uncharacteristically shy. 

"We have meat still, from port," Petra informed him gently. "I'll get you a sandwich, hold on." She smiled and stood, and Eren decided he liked her. He gave her a weak smile and muttered a thanks. 

No sooner than she was gone, the men teamed up on him, pelting him with questions and demands of varying relevance. 

"How old are you?"  
"What color even are your eyes?"  
"Do ya get seasick?"  
"Is tha' a hickey on ye throat?"  
"Did Hanji probe you?"  
"Any good with a needle, nurse?"  
"Yeah! An' where be yer dress? I was told nurses wore dem white little dresses!"

All the boy could do was sigh and squirm uneasily. Perhaps surviving his trial would be harder than he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I may or may not have entertained the idea of Moblit fretting about Hanji as a parrot. I mean, really, for all the guy repeats "No, Hanji! Titan bad!" he may as well be a prattling pest, yeah?
> 
> And for reference, Erd's the only one with a real piratey accent. Don't ask questions. 
> 
> Till next time,  
> -Jay


End file.
